


Überraschungsgast

by anja79



Series: Regenbogenchallenge 2015 [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5.Beitrag Regenbogenchallenge 2015 (Mai)</p><p>Diesmal gibt es zwei Varianten ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Überraschungsgast

Titel: Überraschungsgast  
Fandom: Tatort Münster  
Regenbogenchallenge: Gelb (Kanarienvogel)

Rating: P 12  
Genre: allgemein, Humor  
Länge: 100 Wörter

A/N und Warnung: Hier also mein fünftes Drabble. Wie ich gerade auf den Prompt komme, weiß ich auch nicht so richtig. Vielleicht weil ich es witzig fand diese Szene zu schreiben. :) Wieder nur ein Schreibversuch, nicht zu viel erwarten :)  
wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe!

***  
Variante 1:  
Als er in die Gerichtsmedizin kam, stand auf einem Wagen ein abgedeckter Kasten. Da Thiel neugierig war, hob er das Tuch an. Und staunte nicht schlecht.  
„Thiel, um Himmels willen. Was machen Sie denn?“, rief Boerne und stürmte auf den Käfig zu.  
Doch leider war es da schon zu spät.  
„t´schuldigung“, stammelte Thiel.  
„Die letzten Stunden war an konzentriertes Arbeiten nicht zu denken“, seufzte Boerne und zog das Tuch zurück.  
„Wie kommt der denn überhaupt hierher?“  
„Alberich hat ihn zur Pflege. Zum Glück nur heute“:  
Jetzt hatte Boerne also wirklich einen Vogel, wenn auch nur auf Zeit, dachte Thiel grinsend  
***

Variante 2:  
Als er in den Herberts Garten kam, stand auf einem Tisch ein abgedeckter Kasten. Da Thiel neugierig war, hob er das Tuch an. Und staunte nicht schlecht.  
„Frankie, um Himmels willen! Was machst du denn?“, rief Vaddern und stürmte auf den Käfig zu.  
Doch leider war es da schon zu spät.  
„t´schuldigung“, stammelte Thiel.  
„Die letzten Stunden waren die Bienen so aggressiv “, seufzte Herbert und zog das Tuch zurück.  
„Wie kommt der denn überhaupt hierher?“  
„Ich habe ihn zur Pflege. Zum Glück nur heute.“  
Jetzt hatte Vaddern also wirklich einen Vogel, wenn auch nur auf Zeit, dachte Thiel grinsend  
***


End file.
